


Join Me In Hell

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canon - Manga, M/M, The sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, my dear boy, we are demons. Born to sin for pleasure and wealth,” Amaimon let his hand sink back down to where he straddled Rin’s thighs with his own, rubbing along sensitive sides, “and as Satan’s own spawn, how could you expect any less from me than to indulge myself to the fullest?”</p>
<p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Smut fic for a friend's birthday, written a while ago on LJ but uploaded for my new A03 account. Enjoy!

It was purely a slip-up.   
  
Back arching up from the damp ground recently splatter-painted with rain, dewey droplets hanging off of every surface in the amusement park, including the boy himself, while sharp woodchips and small stones clung to the reddening skin of his back.   
  
Yeah, it  _had_  to be, he was known for making ridiculous mistakes, and this was no different.   
  
Soft sounds that couldn’t be placed on the moaning and groaning of rusted joints of underused rides arose loftily from his youthful throat, a tune to join the whistling wind.   
  
He hadn’t meant to end up like this--and he  _surely_  fought it to his utmost--finding himself, mentally and physically, bending to the power of Satan’s will.   
  
Or, rather, the incarnate of Satan, his  _brother_ .   
  
As a rather distracting tongue slid up the expanse of the brunet’s exposed neck, he shuddered, blanking on all thought as he wrapped his arms around his half-brother.   
  
“Don’t tell me you’re thinking of someone else,  _Rin_ ?” Unnaturally warm breath ghosted past the boy’s ear, and he could feel the others grin curl over razor canines, the deep voice echoing in the boy’s head long after the other had spoken.   
  
Rin shot his glazed eyes to meet his brother’s half-lidded gaze defiantly.   
  
“Tch, all I’m thinking about is how disgusting this is,” he spat, despite the shivers that crawled up his spine from delicate touches encircling his navel.   
  
The hand caressing his heated skin stopped, and Rin cursed himself inwardly for wishing it hadn’t, while Amaimon languidly trailed a slim finger up to the other’s jaw, tilting the boys chin upward, giving his indifferent forest eyes better leverage to peer into Rin’s sharp blue orbs. Rin shivered involuntarily again, absentmindedly blaming the cool wind for teasing his skin, feeling somehow pierced and invaded by his elder’s unfaltering stare.   
  
Surprisingly smooth lips lowered to slide sensuously against Rin’s own, and Amaimon muttered lowly, with his same sardonic smile,   
  
“My dear boy, we are  _demons_ , born to sin for pleasure and wealth,” Amaimon let his hand sink back down to where he straddled Rin’s thighs with his own, rubbing along sensitive sides, “and as Satan’s own spawn, how could you expect any less from me than to indulge myself to the fullest?”   
  
His heavy words wrapped themselves around the brunet’s mind, suffocating him slowly, in reluctant acceptance. When sly lips finally captured his own and a hot tongue slithered into his warm cavern, Rin melted into the other’s fiery touch, barely noticing when sinful hands snaked beneath the waistband of his trousers and icy fingers wrapped around his straining erection.   
  
There was an overwhelming starkness in the heat emanating from the other demon’s mouth into his own, and the freezing wet fingers that slid slowly along his shaft, bringing ecstasy in a flash of white to Rin’s eyes. As Rin’s eyes clenched shut and his jaw opened wider t let a throaty moan escape him, Amaimon deepened the kiss with sharp teeth nipping at Rin’s tongue and lower lip. Coppery blood seeped into the exchange, causing the brunet’s eyes to open wide, pooling crystal clashing immediately with olive orbs, Amaimon continuing to devour Rin with his unnerving stare while the other had to keep his from rolling back in pleasure.   
  
“ _Aa-haah_ !”   
  
Another loud moan was joined by a whimper as Amaimon tightened his grip on the boy’s arousal and swept his skilled tongue against soft and bruising lips. Rin’s eyes were forced to clamp shut from blinding pleasure again, and he suddenly realized that Amaimon hadn’t blinked even  _once_  through the whole ordeal, which caused more shivers of pleasure run down his spine. Amaimon's shark’s grin still beamed against Rin’s quivering lips as they gasped for air to take to struggling lungs.   
  
“ _Mmmngh, guuhhh_ ,”   
  
Pain shot up from the brunet’s groin and he choked in surprise, coming down from his high, and he maneuvered glaring eyes to the demon above him. Amaimon parted his lopsided smile, giving another squeeze to the younger’s testicles,   
  
“It’s no  _fun_  if you come so soon, and you wouldn’t want to ruin your brother’s playtime, no?”   
  
Rin’s heated retort was stopped short when the other demon smothered his mouth again, settling for cursing at him in his head,  _Why the fuck would I even want to play with you? Bastard demon._ Ignoring the voice that reminded him of his own relation to hell, the boy then sunk his canines into the flexing flesh covering his mouth, earning the tang of blood and a sickening moan from his brother.   
  
“ _Nngh, Rin_ ,” Amaimon taunted breathlessly, smirk never faltering.   
  
Rin growled threateningly, and heard rather than felt the fabric being torn from his thighs, until another cool wind swept over his hardened member and made his breath hitch. Amaimon ran his palms over Rin’s inner thighs almost lovingly, a mockery of affection as nimble fingers caressed reddened and boyishly smooth skin. Both could feel saliva sliding from their lips, caked at their jawlines while sloppy kisses broke and crashed back together, like white caps against the shore.   
  
Between being disgusted and curious, Rin felt his blood pressure spike, shamefully aroused by the situation’s vulgarity. _Why, why, why would Amaimon choose to do this above all things, where is the motive, the reward?_  Questions that couldn’t be answered with anything but  _Because he’s the spawn of Satan_  surfaced and resurfaced in Rin’s head while he tried to distract himself from enjoying the warm lips molding to his, or-- “ _Haah_ !”-- the hands tracing soothing circles up and down his legs.   
  
Amaimon moved away from Rin’s mouth, wiping away the wetness around his lips with a wrist before ducking down on the younger’s torso, nipping random patches of skin. The brunet pulled his numb arms away from the other’s back, folding them over his forehead while enduring Amaimon’s inflictions. The older trailed paths with his tongue before finding a place to sink his teeth into, acting as a trigger to the moans coming from his brother.   
  
_Disgusting, disgusting, fucking demon_ , thin hands roamed across his body,  _I can’t become like this_ , and what felt like thousands of fingers pressed against the perfect spots, _I won’t bend, I won’t break--_  his back arched higher,  _Shit_ .   
  
“ _Ohhh, nnnghh,--aahh--”_ there was no way he’d say his name,  _Disgusting, disgusting,_  when teeth marked his body, claimed,  _I’m so disgusting_ , eyes raked hungrily over his form,  _Fuck--I can’t let hi--_ fingerpads circled his entrance,  _Oh God_ .   
  
_“N-nahhh, st-st-sto-pahhhh,”_ electric sparks shot through his system as he was penetrated by the hand of the devil, slender digits working at him.  _Gonna kill him and his damned father,_  Rin grit his teeth.   
  
“ _Hahh, y-yeahhhh, nngh_ ,” shamefull pleasure wracked his form,  _N_ _o one defiles me like this_ , falling into sin with a demon,  _I’m a fucking exorcist,_  though he didn’t try to stop Amaimon when he looped the younger’s knees over his shoulders.   
  
“Aww, is this your first time?” Rin was shattered from his reverie, his face relaxing when he realized how harshly he’d been grimacing. His ice blue eyes met Amaimon’s, and the older pouted as if in sympathy.   
  
“Helping my little bro grow up, how touching.”   
  
Rin glared, “Fuck you,  _bastard_ .”   
  
Amaimon only grinned wider, which made Rin realize his mistake too late, because in that moment, the other had sheathed himself completely within Rin. A scream ripped through the air, and searing pain ran down Rin’s spine, and the brunet distracted himself from tears by wondering how he’d missed his brother undressing. His blue eyes blinked through unshed tears, discovering that Amaimon had only bothered to tug down his zipper to release himself before plunging into him.   
  
The younger grit his teeth, pricking his lower lip accidentally, causing blood drops to blossom while Amaimon began thrusting inside of him at an uneven rhythm.   
  
“ _Mmmmngh_ ,” the green eyed demon groaned blissfully, not bothering to even look at Rin as he carelessly abused his body.   
  
Despite the soreness below his waist, the brunet felt his erection stiffen even further rather than shrinking, and groaned as it rubbed against the rough fabric of Amaimon’s vest as he continued pivoting his hips. Just as he began to adapt to the rough pace, intense pleasure suddenly stole his conscious once more, submerging his mind and sight in silent white-flash daze.   
  
“ _Mnn, aaahaaahhh, yee-ahhhh_ ,” Rin croaked, throat running hoarse, much to the delight of his brother.   
  
The feeling vanished, and in a desperate attempt to get it back, the boy started bucking into his brother’s thrusts, meeting his thighs more harshly and causing Amaimon’s hardness to press further inside him. Encouraged further by Rin’s actions, Amaimon chuckled and increased his pace, panting slightly and shutting his eyes to block sweat.   
  
“That, my boy, is called the  _prostate_ ,” Amaimon laughed breathlessly, “I know how you always like to skip class, wouldn’t surprise me if you don’t know anatomy, but that’s why big broth--” the demon’s cheery voice was cut off by a weak slap to his cheek.   
  
Rin panted below him, still glaring though noticeably more desperate, “ _Nnngh_ , shut the hell up and  _fuck_  me, douchebag.”   
  
Amaimon’s eyes slitted, and he complied eagerly, slamming into Rin with unnatural force. Blue eyes widened then clenched shut again, and as if he wasn’t sure what to do with his jaw, he went between clenching his teeth and opening wide for loud moans, body convulsing in pleasure. He caught a glimpse of his brother above him, eyes clenched, wet lips ajar in a soundless gasp, hair mussed and skin glistening wet, looking all together much too beautiful for a demon.   
  
“ _Haaagh, A--ahhh-maaaii--mahhhnnn_ ,” Rin moaned blissfully, letting his mind slip back into pools of ecstasy, pain forgotten as he finally reached climax. Heat surged through his body in the surprisingly sweet afterglow, and only after a few moments of a dazed bliss did he realize that the sparks in his vision were from the ghastly cerulean flames rising in wisps from his body.   
  
Awareness of a warm, sticky liquid trailing down his thighs reached him, and he glanced at Amaimon who had already lifted himself from the ground. His charismatic grin and lazy gaze met Rin’s tired expression, and only the soft whisper of blue barely clinging to the other’s visible skin betrayed his indifferent stance.   
  
“I had a nice time playing with you, little buddy, but big bro’s got things to do so I’ll come back for some more fun later, ‘kay?” Amaimon’s voice rumbled, husky as the scent of sex and sweat that clung to the both of them.   
  
“Tch, go to hell,” and a halfhearted glare were all Rin could manage before his brother smiled with his canines and disappeared with, “Oh, that’s where I plan to go, but don’t forget that it’s  _your_  home, too.”   
  
_Like fuck it is_ , the brunet thought, grumbling to himself while trying to wipe away the come from his stomach and thighs, uncomfortably between awareness and afterglow.   
  
He only glanced once at his ruined clothes,  _Fucking demon._


End file.
